The Tale of Hermione Granger
by crazedchick
Summary: HP/SV crossover. Look inside for summary. Please R/R. CHAPTERS 1-3 HAVE NOW BEEN RE-EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Hermione Granger**

Summary;This story is about Hermione's life outside of Hogwarts when she is with her gives us a different side to the bookworm and tells the adventures she goes on when she runs away to Smallville and meets Clark Kent.

HP/Smallville crossover.

Pairing; Hermione and Clark

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione Granger or any smallville characters but I wish I could. However I do own Hermione's older brother Peter and her parents.

Chapter 1;

She had been home from Hogwarts for a week now and it had been had been all friendly smiles and polite 'hellos' when her family had spoken to her friends at the train station-when they had left however it had been a different story.

_Flashback: _

_She thought that if she remained quiet then her family would ignore but her brother Peter wasn't one to let her have it easy,"So what did ya learn then freak-how to turn yourself into a even bigger freak." he said laughing manically. Hermione Granger was a 15 year old witch who had a family that hated her so she decided to bite back on the comment she wanted to say. After Peter had finished laughing Hermione's mum looked at her with distaste and spoke. "Girl, we've got a lot of work for you to do when we get home and it had better be done quickly, got it?"she said coldly with a smirk coming across her face as she glared at Hermione who just stared back nodding before looking down at her feet again._

_When they got home she had made the mistake of smiling at a neighbor and so when she went inside the house her fathers fist was there to greet collapsed on the floor listening to her fathers shouts and the family's laughter at seeing her curl up into a ball._

_When the beating had ended she was told to go to her room and remain there for the rest of the stopped at the bottom of the stairs at the sound of her fathers voice,"You've got double chours tomorrow and i want them done in half the time!If it ain't done by the time we get back you'll get another beating!Now get moving."he said with a maniac laugh._

_End flashback:_

_That was six days ago,_she thought grimly, _and i've been beaten everyday by them _she added.

She was completely different at home compared to how she was at Hogwarts and it was because of her home life why she didn't have many friends at that school or anywhere students at Hogwarts always teased her because of her addiction for learning and at home she was teased just for breathing.

As she continued to blame how she was treated on her home life she decided to make some changes to her life and wrote down her ideas:

Leave home and go abroad.

Don't tell anybody where I am going.

Don't tell anyone who I meet what I can do.

With that decided she looked on the map of the world to see if she could find a suitable place to move to. She didn't want to leave her friends behind but she couldn't put up with the pain she felt any longer in her heart.

Her eyes came into focus on a town known for strange happenings but she felt drawn was a town called SMALLVILLE _and no one would ever think to look for me there either_ she thought as a sly smile spread on her face.

So it was decided that she was going to make a fresh start in Smallville where she would feel no fear about doing the wrong thing and a place that she would feel safe.

_One week later:_

"Wrench your mother, Peter and I are heading out. Do you know what you need to do?" her father spat in the face of Hermione who was stood timidly on the bottom step of the nodded but that wasn't enough for her father this time-he grabbed her by the back of her hair and threw her down onto the gorund before standing on her fingers and asking her again, "Do you know what you need to do?". With each word he said he stamped down her fingers so that she would scream in pain. The disheveled girl looked up at the man with tears in her eyes and answered "yes". With that her father glared down at her before smirking and walking out of the door to greet the rest of the family.

Hermione held her injured hand up across her shoulder and a small smile flitted across her face."Oh yes father--I know what i'm gonna do today and you cant stop me--cos today i go to Smallville and you wont see me again." With that she got up and headed back up the stairs to get the things she would need.

I know that this story may seem sad right now but you wont see much more like this chapter apart from flashbacks that Hermione has.

Next chappie: Hermione arrives in Smallville and meets an old childhood friend Chloe as well as Clark Kent.

Questions will be asked but Hermione is very vague on detail-can Chloe and Clark get her to open up or is she as good at keeping secrets as the farmboy.

Please read and review!

**Chapter re-edited: 21-01-09**


	2. Chapter 2

This chappie has a bit of denial, comfort and the beginning of a special friendship.

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Chloe are you coming today or tomorrow?" her best friend Clark had just finished school but Chloe was still there finishing things off in _The Torch_.Clark smirked when he saw Chloe coming out of the room with a large stack of papers whilst trying to lock the door.

"Hey farmboy, rather than standing over there being an arse why don't ya come over here and gimme a hand and be an arse later." she snapped giving him an annoyed look. The smirk slid off his face as he walked over to give her a hand _note to self:dont piss Chloe off when she has her mind on something-or someone_, he smirked again when he added the last part on.

Chloe Sullivan was 15 years old and she already had a bright career ahead of her-she was in charge of _The Torch_, which was a school paper-and a relationship with a guy who had a passion for taking Olsen was a year older than her but together they made a great couple-especially because they both worked as a team at The Torch and every where else-including Clark Kent's love life.

Clark Kent was the same age as Chloe but didn't really have a future planned tried out for the soccer team and got in but had to quit later on due to his extraordinary birth right. Clark was adopted and lived with the Kent's on a farm but he was originally from a planet called Krypton-he was sent to earth as a baby just before the planet was destroyed but that didn't stop him from being able to shoot fire from his eyes, or run really fast: basically he had a lot of non-human powers that only his parents and Chloe knew about.

"So Clark we need to go to the Talon so that I can help you with your science homework-again!" she chuckled taking a sideways glance at Clark who looked like he wanted to say something. "Then I need to go and get ready for Jimmy cos he's picking me up at six to go to the cinema. Will you be ok on your own or are you just gunna go back to the farm?" she asked.

Clark smiled and replied,"I don't come to you for help all the time and good luck for tonight-you deserve to be happy."

"You know what farmboy, their may be hope for you yet," she said in a teasing tone.

Clark just glared at his friend as they left the school and headed towards the Talon.

_**At the Talon:**_

A young girl no older than 15 stepped through the doors of the Talon and sat down at one of the tables waiting for her order to be was about 5ft 8 with mousy brown shoulder length bushy face portrayed a certain beauty about it even though her eyes showed pain and a flicker of fear-you could only see this if you looked close enough though.

Hermione Granger couldn't help but feel pleased with herself-she had escaped her family and they had no idea how to find her. She grinned to herself and gave her order to the waitress whilst planning where she was going to stay and what school she would go to.

Just then the door to the Talon opened and Hermione turned to see a young boy and girl no older than her looking for somewhere to sit. She also took a quick look around and noted that the only space really available for them right now was with her-_trust me to come in during the rush hour_, she thought grimly.

The boy stood at around 6ft tall,was well built and had dark brown hair. The girl on the other hand was around 5ft 6 had short blonde hair. Hermione didn't why but she had the feeling that she and the girl had met before-she just had that familiarity about her: _don't be silly-your family didn't let you meet up and make friends with people_ she told herself.

The waitress had just brought Hermione's order over when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye-the girl and boy were heading in her direction.

_**The Talon entrance:**_

Clark and Chloe had just walked into the Talon and were shocked to find it busy-I mean it was a good business but never this late in the day. Just then the waitress walked up to them and Clark asked why her it was so busy, "I don't know Clark but its good for business-there's a space over there for you both." she said pointing to the table where a young girl sat eating a meal.

"But Lana someone's sat there." Chloe pointed out as she took another look at the girl and frowned, "I don't think she's from round here either though-doesn't she have no family with her?" Lana just shook her head whilst taking their orders-Chloe felt like she knew the girl from somewhere and decided that they would sit at the table if she didn't mind.

Clark and Chloe walked away from Lana and began to walk towards the table where the girl spoke up, "That girl doesnt look older than us,she must have some family around somewhere." He said looking around whilst talking and Chloe just smiled.

"Maybe...Maybe not,"she replied.

"Excuse me!" the girl looked up to see the blonde looking at her smiling, "Do you mind if we sit here?" she was a little nervous but spoke anyway.

"Um... going soon anyways." She decided to make an effort by smiling at the and Clark both sat down before Chloe decided to speak again.

"Hey don't go leaving on our account. I'm Chloe by the way and this is my best friend Clark Kent," she said indicating to the boy sat next to her before holding her hand out for the girl to shake and the girl did with a small smile.

"My name is Hermione Granger." she replied softly. Her smile turned into a frown however when she saw Chloe giving her a funny look and she turned on her defensive mode. "Look I know it's a funny name and all but don't look at me like that ok!" she snapped.

At that Clark decided to speak up, "Its nice to meet you Hermione. So where are you from?" he asked narrowed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes for a moment before replying."En---",however her reply was cut short when Chloe interrupted her.

"Hermione i'm sorry if you thought I was making fun of your name but I wasn't. It's just that I used to have a best friend called Hermione Granger in primary school over in England about 7 years ago. But I had to leave cos my dad got a job over here," she added.

Hermione was in shock-she had finally found her only friend at primary school here in Smallville. _Fate must of brought us together! _she concluded before letting off a huge grin. "My god Chlo, it's so good to see you! What have you been up to? And a phone call would of been nice." she blurted out whilst Clark just looked on in amusement silently admiring how beautiful Chloe's friend was.

"Same old stuff ya know and I left loads of messages with ya family. Didn't they let ya know?" Chloe replied confusion etched onto her face.

Hermione laughed before saying in a cold tone, "Yeah right-my family letting me know stuff like that Chlo-ya must be kidding." As soon as the words had left her lips she regretted what she'd said. _Great now I just volunteered my self to one hundred questions on why my family would do such a thing _she thought mentally slapping her head. "Listen i'd better go...I need to sort out where i'm gunna stay and get my self sorted out!" she said preparing to stand up-she wasn't counting on the other two standing as well.

"What do ya mean Hermione---what have they done now?" her friend froze at her friends words _'what have they done now?' _before looking up at Chloe and stuttering.

"N-not-nothing--i should-erm-just go." She picked up her bags and turned to leave but felt a hand grab her arm and she dropped them grabbing her arm back with tears in her eyes:

_Flashback:_

_She had made the mistake of dropping some washing on the floor whilst her mom was stood there watching her, "Oh you stupid girl,now they need to be washed all over again!" she finished by grabbing Hermione's arm and whacking it across the girl began crying as she attempted to pick up the washing with both arms even though one arm was really hurting her._

_End flashback!_

"Hermione! Hermione! Honey are you okay" Chloe tried to ask but the distraught girl just got up and walked straight out of the door leaving all her belongings with Clark. Chloe watched her leave and felt guilty. She had felt that something was wrong at the Granger's years ago but never had the courage to bring it up until seeing his friends face Clark decided to speak.

"It's not your fault might of had an idea what was going on but you didn't make it happen okay." he said wrapping his arms around his guilt ridden friend. "Look you've got your date soon okay i'll go and find Hermione and take her home. My mum won't mind having her there okay?" Chloe just nodded before before looking up at Clark and smiling.

"Your a good friend Clark. Let her know that i'll talk to her tomorrow and that I miss her please?" she asked when Clark nodded she waved goodbye and left the Talon.

Clark turned around picking up Hermione's bags and headed out of the Talon worried sick about Hermione.

_**The Lake:**_

When Hermione had left the Talon she didn't really care where she went as long as it was away from sweet caring voices and people-she didn't need those kind of feelings when she knew they were had been sitting at the lake for well over an hour now thinking things through when she heard his voice.

"Hey Hermione, we've been worried about you how are you feeling?" It was Clark Kent's voice and the funny thing was that he really did sound like he cared for her. _Ha!Yeah_ _right_she snickered to herself.

"I'm fine go home" she replied with an emotionless waited for a reply and was greeted by the empty air. It shouldn't of hurt to find Clark had left her cos she was used to it but for some reason her heart ached.

Just when she thought she could go back to her misery she heard the crunching of stones and saw out of the corner of her eye Clark sitting down next to her. There was an awkward silence that took the air for a few minutes before Hermione finally spoke. "Look Clark I know your only trying to make me feel better and look out for Chlo but ya needn't do it. It's not your fault and it's certainly not hers so if that's why your here then you can just go." she snapped. Her tone was harsh and tired but Hermione didn't care.

Clark continued to stare at the ripples in the lake for a moment longer before looking at Hermione and speaking. "You say it's not my fault or Chloe's fault but it isn't yours either. You didn't speak out cos you were scared-scared that no one would believe you and that it would only worse. But you built up the courage and left. You came here for a new life and nobody is going to let your family know where you are. I know that your scared that letting people in will only make you suffer more but it wont. It will help you to get it out of your system and build up a knew confidence in you. I know it's hard to trust a total stranger but you have to try." he tried to smile but couldn't and so he just looked hopeful to Hermione instead.

Shock was the only thing written across her face. _Can he really read me that well? _she asked as she struggled with the inner battle inside of her. She wanted to tell him because she felt that he was telling the truth and that she could trust him, but then again she was scared that he would laugh at her and call her names about what she'd been through. After a few more minutes contemplating her decision she decided to go with the strongest feeling and see what happened. "Fine,Clark you win." she said giving him a small smile.

She didn't tell him everything-like the fact that she was a witch-but she told him most parts of her was really caring and understanding giving her a hand small squeeze when she found it difficult to speak something from her she had finished she gave Clark a hug and thanked him for understanding her like that.

"Hey its no problem-though their is a catch." he told her breath hitched for a moment before she replied.

"Oh good lord whatever can that be" she teased.

"You have to move onto the farm with me and my we won't take no for an answer." he said.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment then began to make excuses,"Oh Clark I-I can't. I mean I said that I would find my own place to stay and I have the money so that will hardly be a problem and it's really not fair to have to put your mum through the stress of having two teenagers running havoc around the farm." She rushed it all out finally pausing for a breath whilst Clark took the chance to intervene.

"My mum is a very hard person to deny an offer to like this trust me. It's not the choice of would you like to stay on the farm with me and my family. It's a you have to move on the farm or break my mums heart choice." he said.

Hermione put her hand on her heart in mock horror before replying. "Oh we mustn't let that happen now hey Clarkie? Who knows what mess you make for her to clean up-she'd better have someone their to keep you on your toes!" she said poking her tongue out at Clark.

She stood up and began walking away when she heard him say. "Wow four insults in ten minutes I think it's pay back time!" he finished and Hermione noted how his tone had been playful.

_Two can play at that game _she thought smiling to herself."Oh I doubt that Clarkie! Catch me if you can!" she said the chase began.

_God she's fast _he thought before smiling to himself _but so am I _he added getting a mischievous glint in his eyes and he decided to take a little detour.

Hermione turned her head around and was glad to see that Clark was no where in sight. Now she could catch her breath and plan what she was going to do next. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and whipped her head around. "That's cheating Clarkie-unless your scared of facing little old m--" she was stopped in the middle of her sentence by Clark sneaking up behind her and putting he over his shoulder smirking as she began to thump his back and started screaming at him. "I swear that if you don't put me down right now i'll---" again she was stopped in the middle of her sentence as he threw her down into some hay smiling at her.

"Aww look at dat a little ay Princess." he said in a childish tone.

"I may look like I eat hay little boy but at least I don't sleep face first in it." she replied. Just as Clark began to wonder what she meant by that when all of a sudden he was tripped face first into the hay. Hermione started to shake uncontrollably from laughter at the sight before deciding to imitate Clark by saying. "Aww look at dat a little ay Prince" she said in between laughter. Clark forced himself to sit up in the hay so that he could glare at the girl in front of him.

"Well since the hay prince is down here hows about we get the little hay princess down her with him." he said before pulling her down on top of him making her squeal and then they both burst into laughter at the current situation. They remained like this for several minutes before the laughter began to began to fade away as Clark leaned towards towards her face and Hermione began to lean in to meet him. Just as there lips were about to touch Clark's phone started ringing _damn!_ he thought as Hermione stood up, her cheeks flushed at what they had almost done.

"Yes, mum...okay we're coming...bye." Clark put his phone away and walked up to Hermione his cheeks burnt with embarrassment. "Erm,that was my mum she says that tea is done and wants us to hit the road there as fast as possible!" he said surprised that he didn't stutter or make a fool out of himself.

"Okay then!" she said.

And they both began to walk towards Clark's car-so that they could go home to the Kent farm.

Well what do ya read and review.

I'm going to have quite a few fluffy moments between the two but also some action packed chappies.

Next chappie:Hermione meets Martha Kent and goes out with Chloe and Clark.

A/N:watch out for Hermione's attitude because it wont be like the one for Hogwarts-its almost that in this story the reason for Hermione being like that was because of her she is not their you'll see a very un-Hermionish personality.


	3. Chapter 3

I know i haven't updated in a while, but that was because i was unsure about continuing with the story as I didn't get no reviews for a while, but alas, I have decided to continue for crimson-rose-blossoms, as a thank you for reviewing.

**Previous chapter:**

_Clark forced himself to sit up in the hay so that he could glare at the girl infront of him."Well since the hay prince is down here hows about we get the little hay princess down her with him." he said before pulling her down on top of him. Hermione squealed and then they both burst into laughter at the current remained like this for several minutes before the laughter began to began to lean forwards towards her face and Hermione began to lean in to meet him lips were almost touching when Clark's phone started ringing __**damn! **__he stood up her cheeks flushed at what they had almost done._

_"Yes,mum...okay we're coming...bye."Clark put his phone away and walked up to Hermione his cheeks burnt with embarrassment, "Erm,that was my mum she says that tea is done and wants us to hit the road there as fast as possible!" he said surprised that he didn't stutter or make a fool out of himself._

_"Okay then!"she said._

**Chapter 3:**

Hermione was nervous, no wait scratch that- she was terrified. This was a new experience for her and she was concerned about how Clark's mum was going to react to her. She sat in the truck looking out at the corn fields thinking about all that had happened in the last few days, sighing when she thought about how well she had done, but frowning when she realized that she had sacrificed her best friends for her own happiness. _I will write to them soon! _she told herself, determined not to forget about them.

Clark Kent was also lost in his thoughts over what nearly happened in the hay, sneaking glances over at the girl and smiling at her peaceful expression, before turning back to the road. Thinking about the almost kiss between them Clark frowned, _aren't I supposed to be in love with Lana?_ he asked himself . _No_, another voice said, _she was just a distraction, this girl is the real thing!_ the voice told him, and Clark shook his head confused.

Hermione looked at Clark and frowned at the emotional battle going on in his eyes. Deciding that the atmosphere was slightly to eerie for her taste she decided to talk to him. "Clark are you okay?" she asked concern evident in her voice.

Clark snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Hermione's voice and turned to her smiling. "Course I am mione, why'd ya ask?" he said calmly, before turning to the road once more and turning off at the _'Kent Farm'_ sign. "We're here!" he sighed as he pulled up outside a barn.

Hermione looked at Clark frowning, "Gee I don't know why I asked. Maybe it was because you let a run of different emotions play through your eyes, you dummie." she said sarcastically, whilst smiling. Clark raised his eyebrows in confusion at her attitude, but decided that it was a girl thing. Hermione looked out of the window at the barn, before turning around and smirking at Clark. "Is that where you sleep then?" she said in a playful tone, whilst pointing to the barn.

Clark looked in the direction that she was pointing, before turning back to her glaring. "No I live in the house actually!" he defended, acting hurt at the accusation. The girl laughed and opened the car door, stepping out and looking around. Clark smiled at the sight as he stepped out of the car and walked towards the house. He stopped at the steps and turned around to see that Hermione was still stood in the same spot, as if in a trance. "Hey Mione, you coming or what?" he asked in a playful tone, smirking at the confused expression on his companions face as she realized where he was.

Hermione snapped out of her stupar and looked around confused, before spotting Clark at the steps of the house smirking. The girl walked up to Clark and glared at him before standing at his side. Once facing the entance of the house, Hermione spoke in an annoyed tone. "Clark don't call me Mione, okay."

They had just walked up the steps and Clark walked into the house before turning to face Hermione with an innocent face. "Me call you Mione, now whatever gave you that idea _Mione_?" he asked playfully and smirking as he saw Hermione go red with anger. Clark raised an eyebrow, at her face before walking toward the the kitchen and calling out for his mum.

"I was upstairs Clark, no need to shout." a femine voice said softly. The owner of the voice walked in a moment later and smiled softly at her son, before turning to face Hermione and pulling her into a hug. "You must be Hermione dear, i'm Martha Kent, Clark's mum." she said before pulling back and smiling at the shocked girl. "And don't let Clark get to you okay, he teases everyone like that." she said smiling amusedly between the two and almost laughing at the look of helplessness on her son's face as Hermione glared at him. "Your tea is already on the side if you'd like to follow me." she said signalling for both teenagers to follow her into the kitchen.

Tea was a quiet affair with Martha and Clark talking amongst themselves, making sure to involve Hermione every once in a while, so that she didn't feel left out. Hermione smiled at the scene before her wistfully and only wished that her family were like the Kent's, but she sadly she knew that that would never happen. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Martha was talking to her until she felt a soft poke in her ribs from Clark. Shaking her head the girl turned to face the woman and smiled. "Oh i'm sorry Mrs. Kent I didn't realize that you were speaking to me." she said in an apologetic tone.

Martha just chuckled softly and put her hand on the girls shoulder squeezing it gently and fortunately for Hermione missing the brief flash of pain on the her face, before she covered it up. "Oh that's okay dear, you've had a long day so I suppose I can expect you to zone out on me every once in a while. Anyway I was just explaining to Clark about how I managed to get you enroled at Smallville High with him and Chloe, is that okay?" she asked in a caring tone. Hermione stood up and walked over to Martha, giving her a hug before pulling back with tears in her eyes.

"That's wonderful news Mrs Kent, thank you." she said smiling at the red-headed woman. Hermione looked around nervously and put her hands behind her back. "Erm... Mrs Kent, I don't mind to sound terribly rude or anything...it's just that it's been an awfully long day...and well I was wondering if I could go to bed." Hermione said quickly and quietly looking at the woman with a little fear. Martha nodded, smiling softly at the young girl, before asking Clark to show her where she would be sleeping.

The two teens walked up the stairs silently and walked along the landing before stopping outside a room-Clarks room to be precise. When Hermione noticed this she tried and failed to protest about how she should sleep on the couch as she was the guest but Clark won the argument in the end. "Look Hermione, I really don't know what your getting so worked up about. My mum thinks that it's only fair that you being nearly a woman and all, that you would need your privacy and I agreed." Clark paused a moment and sighed when he saw the girl ready to protest once more. He hastily added, "Besides the couch is no place for a lady such as yourself, therefore it is only right that I sleep there, okay?"

Hermione finally decided to cave in and blushed at his last statement. "Fine Clarkie boy, you win-for now. And it's only cos of your compliments as well." she added with a wink and smirked as she saw the farm boy blush. _Aww! how cute_ she thought softly before mentally hitting herself on her head, _don't think about him like that!_she added thoughtfully. Heading into the room Hermione turned around to face Clark one more time, "G'night Clark." she said in a tired voice.

"Night Hermione...oh by the way we're meeting up with Chlo tomorrow okay?" he said softly before walking away after receiving a nod from Hermione.

Hermione closed the door and walked up to her trunk pulling out a pair of Pyjamas and changing into them. The young girl looked around the room for a moment and smiled before climbing in bed and closing her eyes, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

A/N: Another chapter is done and dusted. Now I know that I said that they would go out with Chloe in this chapter but I decided to do that next chapter instead.

Please read and review and I will have another chapter ready for you all soon.


End file.
